Wherever We Are
by CajunCassanovaUntouchableGoth
Summary: They're not normal. They're anything except normal. But they are themselves, whoever they want to be. Wherever they are. ROMY ON HOLD UNTIL I GET 'LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST' WHERE I WANT IT TO BE, SORRY
1. Life on the Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own much of anything. If I did, well, the X-Men comics and shows would look a lot like this story. Marvel owns everything. Well, it did at one point...

'psyche' thoughts normal  
**  
Chapter 1: Life on the Moon  
**_Here in this crowd I'm feeling all alone  
turn me around and point me back to home  
I'm getting lost more everyday  
and I can't tear myself away  
from the stars in my eyes with no light  
Here are my thoughts, have some faith in me  
and I'll let you be who you need to be  
Life on the moon, could it be any stranger?  
life on the moon, would it feel this far away?  
the life that I knew is through  
and I'm gonna need you more than ever  
I'm alone in this crowded room  
it's like life on the moon  
__- "_Life on the Moon" by David Cook

She was never one to pry, never one to ask anything from anyone. She only wanted the same in return. So when people try to change her, try to make her be someone else, she retaliates. Only, it's easier for her to put up walls so no one gets close to her in the first place.

She always felt like she was alone, even in the thickest of crowds. And it bothered her, but she accepted it for what it was.

Ha, the moon wasn't even as distant as she could be.

"Rogue? Do you want to go shopping with, like, me and the girls?" Kitty Pryde asked her roommate.

"No thanks Kitty. Ah've got an essay f' English Ah gotta wrahte(write)."

"Oh, okay. Like, I guess that's cool. Do you want us to bring you anything back?"

"No, Ah'm fahne(fine)."

"Alright, well, bye Rogue."

"Bye."

Yeah, she was a loner. She had friends, but she never really spent time with anyone. Maybe it had to do with her mutation, maybe there was some hidden meaning locked within her past, but for whatever reason, she preferred to be alone.

_BAMF_

"Rogue! Vhy aren't you going to the mall with Kitty? You've got to get out of the house meine Schwester!"

"Ah just don't lahke(like) shoppin' Kurt. Nevah have, nevah will."

"Ja, I know. But you've got to do something!"

"Ah will, but just not now."

"Alright. But I'm worried about you meine Schwester."

She smiled lightly.

"Thanks Kurt."

_BAMF_

She was alone again, for now. Left to ponder in the darkest recesses of her mind. Left to stare at the ceiling, the wall, the door. Nothing like a solid white wooden rectangle to brighten up the room.

_'You __wish__ you were alone, don't you girly?'_

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter. Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! Or else I might not be able to type anymore... Just kidding. I typically write no matter what. But I still want reviews. Flames are even accepted.**


	2. Swim

**HAHAHA SECOND CHAPTER!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOO GOOD! But seriously, I don't always update this fast so be warned. In case you don't get it, I'm naming every chapter after a song. **

**Disclaimer: Um…. Do you really think I own the X-Men?**

_Thoughts 'psyche' _normal

**Chapter 2: Swim**_  
Memories like bullets  
they fired at me from a gun_

_-"Swim" by Jack's Mannequin_

She didn't know what the hell was happening. She opened her eyes to find herself in a tank full a strange fluid. She was hooked up to tubes and covered in bandages.

_Where am I? (_**A/N: They don't think in accents, just so's you know. 'Cuz I hate typing accents)**

The room around the tank was white, all white. There was a gurney of sorts, and a moving table with various sharp tools. She would've shuddered if she wasn't basically immobile.

There was a strange feeling of numbness over her body, except for her hands which felt like they were on fire.

_What's happening to me?! _

Suddenly, something burst from her knuckles and she opened her mouth in a silent scream of torturous pain. She frantically tried to move her arms, resulting in the shattering of the glass tank surrounding her.

She broke free and let out a real scream, full of terror, shock, and pain, excruciating pain. Alarms went off overhead, alerting the building of her deeds.

Through blurred vision she managed to get up and run down numerous halls, never knowing where she was heading; only knowing that she had to get out. She didn't run into anyone, and made it out the door and into a forest.

She stopped beside a tree and panted, before looking at her hands and seeing the source of her agony.

Claws. There were metal _claws_ protruding from her knuckles and covered in blood. _Her blood._ She wanted to shriek in horror, but she had enough sense to realize that this would alert people of her whereabouts. And there was _no_ way she was going back there. _No way in hell._

She kept running, and running, and running until she couldn't breathe.

And then she blacked out.

"Rogue?! Rogue, wake up! It's just a nightmare Rogue, you've gotta, like, wake up!"

She sat up in bed, startled.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah, it's totally me! But you don't look so good! You were screaming just a second ago! Are you, like, totally okay?"

"Ah.. Ah'm fahne(fine) Kitty. Just a dream."

"Alright, I'll buy it this time. Just, like, get dressed. We've got a Danger Room session with Logan in half an hour!"

"Really? Gawd, that's gonna suck."

She quickly got out of bed and raced to the bathroom, shoved Kurt out, locked the door and then slid down it until she was crouched on the floor.

_How the hell am I gonna face Logan now? That was his memory and now I feel like I've intruded on part of his life._

Subconsciously, she looked down at her hands and found metal claws poking out.

**A/N: Gosh I need to write longer chapters... Anywho, I just wanted to put this out. Remy will come in eventually, once I decide how I want his past to be... Rogue's like 17 or 18 I suppose and Remy will be about 21-23. Never read any of the comics, only seen Evo. R&R!**


	3. No Such Thing

**I am on a roll!! Whoohoo!!! Thanks to a review, Imma stop putting the real spelling of the word next to the word when Rogue says it with her annoying accent (hate hate hate hate writing accents!!!) Where do you want the French and German translations? For now they'll be next to the sentence. By the way I don't swear, so I dash out a few letters. I'll leave it if it's in a foreign language.**

**Disclaimer: So this dude walked up to me and was like "Yo! You don't own the X-Men dawg!" And I was like: "Gosh darnit! Why not?!" And he said: "Cuz you're not Marvel!" And I replied: "But I'm just so awesome that people **_**marvel**_** at how much awe I inspire in them!" And he just stared at me for a second and said: "You know an extremely high self-esteem is a common trait of narcissists?"**

**Chapter 3: No Such Thing**

_Welcome to the real world she said to me,  
__Condescendingly  
__Take a seat, take your life,  
__Plot it out in black and white  
__- "No Such Thing" by John Mayer_

Remy LeBeau hated his life. No, scratch that, he hated what his 'family' did to his life. How could they think that they could control him?! He was 21 years old for crying out loud! They couldn't bother him about his drinking, he was legal! And besides, he'd been drinking since he was 14. And how the hell did they decide that they got to choose who he got married to? When did he even decide that he _wanted_ to get married?!

"Dis is all _merde_!"(sh--)

_"_Language Remy. Don' wan' de _enfants_ t' hear y'. Dey be innocent," Remy's Tante Mattie said disapprovingly. (children)

"Innocent? We be t'ieves Tante, none o' us are innocent."

"Sure y' are. Well, mebbe not y' Remy, but some o' de young ones are."

"_Si vous le dites." _(if you say so)

"Don' be gloomy Remy LeBeau. You'll get out o' dis mess. Y' always do."

"_Merci_ Tante. Dat means o' lot t' Remy." (thank you)

"Mebbe y' should run away. Go up north. Dat X-_homme_, he offered y' a place to stay, _non_? Y' could go dere." (man, no)

"Dat's not a bad idea Tante. Mebbe Remy will."

"Y' know, just 'cause we be Cajun don' mean y' gotta take in de t'ird person Remy."

"Remy knows, but it's fun t' bot'er y' Tante."

And he ran before Tante Mattie could smack him with her rolling pin.

**(A/N: Stupid Cajun accents! They're harder than Rogue's and Kurt's combined! And then the third person, it goes against all writing rules of dialogue!)**

REC ROOM, X-MANSION

"That was _exhausting_! I can barely, like, walk!" Kitty exclaimed before plopping down on a couch.

"Ja, that vas _schrecklich_!" Kurt agreed, sitting in a recliner and closing his eyes.

"We, like, don't speak German Kurt."

"It means _terrible_," Kurt explained.

"Oh! Well then that Danger Room session was totally, like, _schrecklich_!" Kitty replied, completely botching the German and Kurt laughed.

"That's not vat I said Kitty."

"Oh well, close enough!"

"Will you two shut up?" Rogue mumbled from her spot on another couch.

"Why? We're, like, just talking."

"Ah'm tryin' to go to sleep!"

"Then vhy don't you go lay down in bed meine Schwester?"

"Ah'm too tired.

"No, you're just totally lazy."

"Yeah, so?"

"Good morning all," Jean Grey said cheerfully, fully dressed and smiling.

"I could've totally sworn I saw you in that Danger Room session with us Jean."

"I was."

"Then vhy aren't you tired?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? It was awful! Ah can barely move!"

"Well, I've had more practice then you all, I guess."

"No you're just totally crazy. Like, really crazy Jean."

Jean just grinned and sat beside Kitty.

"The Professor said that we're going to get a few new students soon," she said enthusiastically.

"Great. Vhy do we care?"

"Kurt! It's a big deal! The Professor wants us to make them feel welcome!"

"So? You and Scott can do that. Ah'll just sit back and ignore them."

"That's totally rude Rogue! Maybe they're, like, totally nice!"

"Nahce doesn't have anythin' to do with it Kitty. Ah just don't lahke people very much. Y'all should know that by now."

"Maybe you're right Kitty, but I think I'd rather vait to see what they're like before I get too close to them."

"That's totally okay Kurt."

"So, vhat do you vant to do?"

"Nothin', absolutely nothin'."

**(A/N: So that was slightly longer! Whadda u think??? I'm already working on chapter 4 so here's a sneak peak:**

_Right when they all sat down to start eating, the doorbell rang.  
__"Who is it Logan? I don't want to read their thoughts without permission."  
__"I don't know Chuck. I don't recognize the scent. Smells like ash and lighter fluid."  
__"I do believe it's one of our new X-Men. Rogue, will you get the door please?"  
__"Alrahgt Professor."  
__Rogue stood up, pushed her chair in and walked over to the door. Once she got it open she was enveloped in a hug.  
__"What the heck-"_


	4. Let the Flames Begin

**So many chapters. Well, short chapters, but it's better than nothing right? By the way, a lot of the songs I quote for chapters may not have much to do with the chapter except for the couple lines I actually put. So, uh, yeah. Sorry if I'm a little overboard on a few accents…**

**Disclaimer: Ha-ha, I can't think of anything better than last chapter's, so look at that**

**Chapter 4: Let the Flames Begin**

_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is how we'll sing_

_Oh glory_

_- "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore_

Remy stared at the bag on his bed for awhile. **(A/N: nice, right? Just one line)**

**DINING ROOM, X-MANSION**

It was quiet for once; dinner wasn't the craziest time of day. Maybe it was because it was summer vacation so most of the New Recruits had headed home for break. Even Scott had gone to visit his brother in Hawaii and Ororo and Evan had gone on a vacation in Africa. The only people left were Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Jean, Logan, Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier. Ororo was usually the cook in the mansion, so the seven were eating spaghetti and meatballs cooked by a very eager Kitty (while Jean supervised). It wasn't too bad; the noodles were rubbery and the meatballs were slightly burnt, but all in all it was okay.

Right when they all sat down to start eating, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it Logan? I don't want to read their thoughts without permission."

"I don't know Chuck. I don't recognize the scent. Smells like ash and lighter fluid."

"I do believe it's one of our new X-Men. Rogue, will you get the door please?"

"Alrahgt Professor."

Rogue stood up, pushed her chair in and walked over to the door. Once she got it open she was enveloped in a hug.

"What the heck-"

"G'day Sheila! Moi name's St. John Alderdyce. What's yours?"

"Uh, Rogue," she replied, thanking God that she had on a long sleeve shirt and her uncovered face only reached his bright orange t-shirt.

"That's a cool name!"

"Um, okay? Can you get off of meh?"

"Okay!"

And he let go. She looked at him and the first thing that stood out was his hair that was the same bright orange as his shirt. He looked young. **(A/N: John's 19 and god dam- it I HATE accents!!! How the hell do you write an Australian one?! I had enough trouble with Remy's, Rogue's and Kurt's!)** A very enthusiastic grin took up the space between his ears.

"Where are your mates?"

"Let meh show you, Ah guess," Rogue said as she lead him into the dining room where everyone else waited. "Guys, this is St. John Alderdyce."

"Welcome John, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow," the Professor said.

"Moi plane got in early. You must be the Professor!"

"Yes I am, and I do hope you keep in mind that lighters may not be lit unless you are in a Danger Room session or have supervision John."

John sighed and pouted.

"What am Oi supposed to do?"

"I suppose flicking one open and closed wouldn't hurt, but don't spread the fire John."

"Okay!"

"Hi St. John-"

"It's just John Sheila."

"Alright. I'm Jean Grey. This is Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat and Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler."

"And I'm Dr. McCoy."

"Wolverine," Logan huffed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Pyro too."

"And Ah'm just Rogue."

John grinned at her.

"Would you show moi around Rogue?"

"Uh, sure. Ah guess."

"That's a great idea. John's room is the one next to Kurt's."

"Alraht."

Rogue led John throughout the house, pointing out rooms and telling him about the usual chaotic state of the mansion. John took it all in with excitement, glad that he didn't seem to be the only crazy one that resided here. Once they got to John's room, the two dumped his suitcases on the floor and sat on his bed, John having started a lively discussion on fire. Rogue listened to every word, somehow finding it interesting.

"Y' know Sheila, Oi think you're the first one that doesn't tell me to shut up!"

"Well, Ah'm not realleh lahke other people John. Ah'm a loner usualleh."

"So am Oi! What're your powers?" John questioned as he lay back on his bed.

"Ah absorb people through they're skin. Memories, powers if they're a mutant and a little piece of them that stays in mah head called a psyche."

"Awesome!"

"No, it's terrible. Ah can't control it. Ah haven't been able to touch, except in fights, since I was 15! Ah have to be completely covered up all the tahme."

"Awe, that's not fair Sheila! How're you supposed to have a family?"

"Ah can't. Well, Logan's like my father-figure and Kurt's my half-brother but Ah'll never be able to touch anyone. No falling in love, no first kiss, no holding hands, nothin'."

"The Professor's supposed to help you isn't he? Why haven't you gotten control?"

"Ah just can't fahnd out what's keepin' it from meh. Ah want it John, Ah want to control mah powers."

"Oi'm gonna help you Sheila. Oi promise."

Rogue smiled a real genuine grin.

"Thank you John, that means a lot to meh."

**LEBEAU MANSION, NEW ORLEANS**

Tante Mattie walked into Remy's room and smiled at the lack of Remy.

"Dat's it _enfant_, y' be _bon_ in da city y' hear?" (child, good)

And she knew that Remy did hear her.

**(A/N: The chapters just keep getting longer! Anyway, I just wanted to put in a Rogue-John friendship. Hmm, maybe they need nicknames. Any suggetions? So "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore really has nothing to do with the chapter AT ALL, but I could see John dancing around a burning house so that's what I put. R&R!)**


	5. Bohemian Rhapsody

**FIFTH CHAPTER! O-M-freaking-G! Here is what I've decided based on reviews: Imma lighten up on John's accent. Yeah, that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: seriously, look at the third chapter's**

**Chapter 5: Bohemian Rhapsody**

_Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head _

_Pulled my trigger now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_- "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen_

**ONE WEEK PRIOR, LEBEAU MANSION**

_What the hell am I doing here? I don't want to be married! What's the point of even showing up to this meeting if all it's going to do is seal my fate?_

"Remy! _Écoutez! _De guild is havin' a meetin', not a sleepover!" Henri LeBeau, Remy's older brother whispered into his ear in attempts to save Remy from getting in trouble. (listen)

"_Désolé_ Henri. Did'n' mean t' space out. Dis is a lot t' take in." (sorry)

"I know _mon frère_, but dis is important for de Guilds to join toget'er." (my brother)

"Remy understands Henri, he just wishes dat it did'n' 'ave t' be him, _non_?"

They both looked back at their father, the Master of the Thieves' Guild. He was discussing the pact that was made with the Assassin's Guild. The pact joined the Guilds through the arranged marriage of Marius Boudreaux's (the Master of the Assassin's Guild) daughter Belladonna and Jean-Luc LeBeau's youngest son Remy.

Just then, the doors burst open and a blonde man with several guns stood angrily.

"You're not even touching _ma soeur_ LeBeau!" Julien Boudreaux, Belladonna's twin brother, screamed with a glare directly at Remy. (my sister)

"Dis is silly Julien," Remy replied.

"Fight me you coward!"

Remy would've ignored him, except the Julien now pointed his guns at Mercy LeBeau, Henri's wife (_pregnant_ wife).

Remy jumped up in anger and shoved Julien outside. The two circled, both looking for a flaw to act upon. Remy noticed Julien's flaw, he wasn't watching his numerous guns.

Remy did a couple speedy movements, resulting in him grabbing a gun and getting away before Julien could aim correctly. But, a bullet did hit his shoulder, forcing Remy to moan in pain.

"You bas----! You're not good enough for Bella, you never were!"

"I don' wanna get married Julien."

"You're just a filthy f---ing mutant!"

That hit below the belt and Remy practically turned red with anger. It was a little known fact throughout New Orleans that Remy LeBeau was a mutant. It was pretty obvious, his eyes were red on black. People used to call him '_Le Diable Blanc_', the white devil.

Remy was next to Julien in a flash, knocking the guns away from the blonde and pressing his own against the assassin's head.

"_Putréfaction dans l'enfer_." (Rot in Hell)

And with that, Remy fired the gun.

**(A/N: Twas shorter, but this was kind of a filler. And plus I REALLY wanted to use this song!!!)**


	6. Fences

**Chapter numero sixo (yeah, I don't speak Spanish). Any suggestions on how you'd like the story to go? I'm open for ideas.**

**Chapter 6: Fences**

_Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have  
It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

_- "Fences" by Paramore_

**THE BLACKBIRD**

"Do we really have to go to this? They, like, totally hate us," Kitty whined.

"Sorry Half-Pint, Chuck wants us to make sure there's no funny business at this debate," Logan explained.

"And by trouble you mean the Brotherhood or the people that attend?" Jean asked.

"Both Red."

"Who's the Brotherhood?" John questioned.

"They're a group of mutants, lahke us. But they're more aggressive in their quest to end mutant discrimination," Rogue explained.

"What do they do?" Piotr Rasputin (aka Colossus), who had arrived from Russia two days ago and turned out to be a new X-Man too, asked.

"The Brotherhood likes to cause domestic violence, and participates in disturbing otherwise peaceful events," Ororo answered.

"So we're supposed to make sure no one causes a scene?" said John.

"Exactly," Logan said.

"Zat isn't exactly how I vanted to spend my day," Kurt mumbled.

"Too bad, Elf."

The plane landed, and the X-Men (except for Dr. McCoy who decided to make sure the Mansion wasn't disturbed) got off. They were not in uniform, since that would draw attention to them. Instead, they were all dressed in casual attire that they could fight in, if necessary.

They sat spread throughout the massive room that the debate would take place in. Kitty (and Piotr), Jean, Kurt and Storm each sat in one of the four corners of the room. Logan sat in the back near the door, and Rogue and John sat in the center (more towards the front of the room). The plan was to kill any disturbance before the rest of the crowd had time to notice.

The Professor was seated on stage in front of a podium, and Senator Kelly was positioned at one opposite him. Kelly was sending glares at Professor Xavier, but the Professor was persistently ignoring that.

No one noticed the tall man enter the room and stand in the shadows.

The debate started at one o'clock pm on the dot, and Senator Kelly went first. He rambled on and on about how mutants were a danger to society, and how they're freaks of nature and are seeking revenge on the human race. Kelly got a lot of cheers from the (mostly) human audience.

Just when the Professor was about to speak, a loud crashing sound came from the back of the room. To the average human, it appeared to be a large, very fat, man battling a short man with claws in his hands.

To the X-Men, it meant that the Brotherhood had arrived.

**(A/N: I was gonna end it there, but I figured you'd get mad.)**

Wolverine tried holding Blob back, and it worked, but Scarlet Witch, Toad, Boom-Boom Avalanche, and Quicksilver managed to get around them and start firing anything they could find at the crowd. The defenseless humans ran around screaming, and the other X-Men hurried to fight. Jean was trying to contain Avalanche(Lance Alvers)'s earthquakes, Kurt was distracting Toad (Todd Toadinsky **(A/N: that's his name right?)**), Kitty and Piotr were protecting the humans from Boom-Boom(Tabitha Smith) and Storm was attempting to hit Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) with lightning. That left Rogue and Pyro to face the Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), which was proving to be quite challenging.

Wanda was angry that day, angry at her dad, angry at Toad, angry with her brother, and angry that they had to do whatever Mystique wanted. She was sick of taking orders, and sick of battling the X-Men. Maybe, she thought, maybe if she got rid of them Mystique would give them a break. She was battling her hardest, but Rogue was an amazing fighter and Pyro was out of his mind, enjoying the delight of seeing his fire-animals "dance" with her (Wanda). It was hard to avoid the fire and block Rogue at the same time.

"Ha-Ha! Look at the pretty dragon! It can fly!" Pyro yelled with glee.

"John! Focus!" Rogue screamed at her teammate, narrowly dodging a hex.

Rogue was trying, trying really hard to fight well. She hadn't absorbed anyone, so she was left only with hand-to-hand combat. She couldn't get close enough to Wanda to hit her, and Pyro was only so helpful. She was becoming weaker, having been hit with hex bolts numerous times while she tried to keep Pyro in the battle and not in his fire-fantasy. She didn't know how much more she could take, seeing as Storm had been rendered unconscious and Pietro was destined to come help his sister. She was right. Pietro was speeding around John, cutting off a lot of oxygen and in turn putting out the fire and making John have a hard time breathing properly. Which meant that Wanda was just focused on killing her.

The other X-Men were too immersed within their own battles to notice Rogue and John. The Professor was attempting to help Wolverine hold Blob back, since the giant teen would crush the innocent bystanders. He couldn't hear Rogue projecting, nor could Jean who was having major trouble trying to keep the building from collapsing due to Avalanche's shakes.

Each individual fight was basically over end, except for Rogue's. Lance was close to taking out Jean, Kurt was tying Todd to a chair with his own tongue, Blob had finally fallen, Kitty and Piotr had Boom-Boom unconscious, and Pyro had blacked out due to oxygen deprivation.

Kitty all but screamed as she saw Rogue get hit with yet another hex, and promptly sent Piotr to help her best friend. Colossus became his metal form and charged into the small battle zone. Wanda had somehow created a wall of purple hexed fire around Rogue, Piotr and herself. She knew about Colossus's indestructibility, so she chose to ignore him for the most part and continue to fire at a rapidly weakening Rogue.

The man who had entered unseen now hung from the ceiling directly over the center of Wanda's wall of hexes. He stared down at the fight, moving his eyes between the stumbling girl with two-toned hair, the girl with the crazed look in her eyes that continued to blast her poor victim, and the metal man that got close to the previous just to be hexed backwards and have to make his way over again.

He thought about it for a while. What should he do? He could get the girl with the platinum streaks enough time to run away, he could assist the hex-girl and kill the other people, or he could help the metal man to take out the hexing one. All three would reveal him and compromise his secrecy, but would it be worthless? He stared at the losing girl and couldn't help but feel angry with the one who was hurting her. It was obvious that she was in pain, for every move she made brought her close to doubling over in agony, slowed her down, and caused her to get hit again. Her teammates were trying without success to get through the wall, but not even the blue fuzzy teleporter could get through without getting burnt.

It was then that there was a terrible moan of horrific pain and the girl with white-streaked-bangs fell over clutching her side. The girl called Wanda stood over her, raising one last hex bolt and knowing that it would end the job.

Remy LeBeau's demonic red-on-black eyes glowed a brilliant crimson of rage and he swiftly dropped to the ground.

**(A/N: Most words so far! HAHAHAHAHA! Did you love it or did you love it?)**


	7. Crashed

**Did you like the last chapter?????!!!!! I thought it was pretty good.**

**Chapter 7: Crashed**

_And then I crashed into you  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me  
But I can't walk away._

_- "Crashed" by Daughtry_

**CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER**

Remy landed directly in between Rogue and Wanda, shocking them both. Taking advantage of this, Remy punched Wanda hard enough to knock her back into Piotr who grabbed her and held her wrists behind her back.

John had woken up and managed to get the hexed fire to die out and everyone was shocked to see the tall, mysterious man kneeling beside Rogue.

"Y' alright _chéri_? De _fille_ hit y' pretty 'ard," Remy whispered to Rogue, who was still on her hands and knees on the ground, panting and trying not to cry out in pain. (darling, girl)

"Ah'm…fahne…just…a…little…sore," Rogue replied. **(A/N: each '…' is a wince)**

She tried to stand, but her legs shook and she collapsed into Remy's arms. Rogue breathed in his scent, spices and tobacco with a hint of cologne and/or aftershave (she wasn't sure, but it smelled _good_). She tried to pull back, so as to not accidentally absorb him, but he wouldn't let her, and she was too weak to stand on her own legs anyway.

Logan growled at Remy, but Professor Xavier held him back and motioned for Kurt to go help his sister.

"_G__ehen Sie von meiner Schwester weg_!" Kurt yelled. (get off my sister)

"Remy don' know what dat means."

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Kurt screamed at him.

"Kurt, there is no need to yell. Gambit saved Rogue, and we thank him for that," the Professor said calmly as he wheeled over with the other X-Men.

"_Le c'est bien_. Jus' wanted t' 'elp de _fille_ out." (It's fine)

"Will you be coming back with us, Mr. LeBeau? I assume that is why you've left New Orleans."

"_Oui_, dat is true. Remy's Tante Mattie sent 'im. Dat woman is crazy, but she be smart. Tante sent Remy to take up y' offer t' join de X-Men."

"You offered this-" Logan began.

"Remy's a fine man, Logan," a newly conscious Storm spoke up.

"_Bonjour _Stormy! Long time no see, _hein_?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Stormy."

"Dat wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"Let's get Rogue home, she must be in need of rest," the Professor stated, leading the team out to the Blackbird.

**ONCE THEY GOT BACK TO THE MANSION**

"Remy, Jean will show you around the mansion."

"But what 'bout de _fille_?"

"Kurt will teleport her to the Med Bay."

Remy gently passed Rogue into her brother's arms, albeit reluctantly, and followed Jean up the stairs.

**IN THE MED BAY**

_BAMF_

"Kurt, what brings you-" Hank began, and then he saw a barely conscious Rogue. "Set her down on the bed Kurt. What happened?"

"Ze Brotherhood. Zey attacked ze debate. Rogue was fighting zat Vanda girl, and was hit a lot. Zis man saved her, apparently ze Professor's been expecting him. His name is Remy, and he goes by Gambit."

"Ah, Professor Xavier did say something about him. He said he did not know if Mr. LeBeau would really come."

"Well, he did. Please Dr. McCoy, just give meh somethin' for mah pain," Rogue mumbled from her spot on the bed.

"Oh, yes, my apologies Rogue."

Dr. McCoy quickly went over to the cabinets full of supplies and went through it, deciding which would help Rogue the most.

"Are they ready?" The woman asked the man.

"Not yet. We're-"

"Why the hell not?! It's been _a week_! All you had to do is-"

"Hear me out! We've _tried_ to get it all together, but some things just take time! Those idiots can't do _anything_ right! I've had to do almost the entire thing on my own!"

"That's no excuse!"

"It'll be done as soon as possible."

"HA! If that was true, it would already be done! You imbecile, I'm not leaving you in charge of this anymore. But you know too much, so…"

And the woman pulled out a gun and shot the man in the heart. She tilted her head slightly, looking at the dead man, and bent down. She kissed his cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark, and walked away calmly.

**(A/N: Who do you think those 'mysterious' strangers were/are? HAHA, you'll just have to wait and find out!)**


	8. Permanent Part 1

**(La di da di da. SO BORED! And my mouth kinda hurts cuz I had oral surgery on Thursday. So sorry I had a lapse in posts, but I'll try to stay on top of it. Maybe one-two chapters a week? This chapter will have two parts, I'd combine them, but then I only get one music lyric quote)**

**Disclaimer: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't tell me you think I own the X-Men! You MUST belong in a mental institution!**

**Chapter 8: Permanent Part 1**

_Will you think that you're all alone,_

_When no one's there to hold your hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away_

_And everything is temporary_

_Rest your head_

_I'm permanent_

_- "Permanent" by David Cook_

**MED BAY, X-MANSION**

Rogue was unconscious thanks to an IV steadily sending anesthetics into her blood stream. Dr. McCoy had been hesitant towards giving her something that strong, but she had suffered 2nd degree burns thanks to Wanda's hexes, and she couldn't sleep without it.

Kurt, Logan, John, and the Professor visited her at least twice each, curious as to when she'd wake up. Hank said he did not know, her body was weak and would need time to heal. John always brought picture books that he read and described in vivid detail to Rogue's unconscious form, explaining that it would make her feel better. Logan always sat in silence, never sure what to do because he had a hard time expressing any amount of emotion (and he was convinced that the walls had eyes that watched to see if he did anything embarrassing). Kurt just sat quietly by her bed, reading the Bible in German and occasionally singing hymns. The Professor tried to probe her mind, but she had strong mental blocks, even in this state.

Remy tried to visit her too, but Logan would growl and threaten to skin him alive and so the Cajun thief would settle for quick glances when someone entered or exited the room.

Kitty only visited once, because she was deathly afraid of hospitals and it scared her to see Rogue looking so helpless.

It had been two days since the fight, and that's when it all went wrong.

* * *

Remy awoke to the sound of shrieks and loud footsteps. He quickly got out of bed, grabbed two decks of cards and rushed out of the room he shared with John (who was taking a while to find his lucky lighter). The entire mansion was in the lobby, expecting a fight or something, but nothing came.

Logan sniffed the air, smelled blood, and sprinted to the Med Bay, with most everyone following behind.

What they found was Hank frantically checking monitors and trying to strap Rogue down as she screamed and convulsed wildly in pain.

"What the hell is happening to her Hank?!" Logan growled as he held Rogue steady so she couldn't hurt herself.

"I'm not sure! She was fine! Her vitals show no change! And she's still unconscious!"

The Professor wheeled through and placed a gentle hand on the girl's forehead.

* * *

Rogue's mind was a disaster zone. The sky was red, the streets black, and there were forms running around wreaking havoc. They were psyches, Charles Xavier was sure of it. Rogue was losing control.

He didn't see her anywhere, but he recognized so many faces. Only one psyche that he could see wasn't causing trouble. It was Kitty, and she was crying.

"Professor! Professor, you've got to, like, help Rogue! She can't control them! We're trying to help but it's too hard!" Kitty's psyche screamed, grabbing the Professor's hand and pulling him along into a dark alley.

"What is happening?"

"Rogue, like, totally can't hold us back anymore! That Wanda girl, she weakened Rogue way to much! Now all of us are free, but most of us are just destroying everything! She can't stop them!"

They reached a doorway guarded by two other psyches, Kurt and a blind woman.

"Let us through! The Professor's going to, like, help her!"

"Ja, please help _mien Schweitzer_!" Kurt's psyche agreed and stepped away, followed by the woman.

Kitty led Charles into a dark room. They heard whimpering and hushed voices. Kitty flipped n the lights, and a small overhead lamp illuminated the figures of a girl and Logan's psyche.

The girl was dirty, bleeding, and crying. She was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth on the ground.

"Mr. Logan! The Professor's here! He can help!"

"I don't think anyone can help Half-Pint."

The Professor wheeled over to Rogue.

"Rogue? Can you hear me?"

"Ah- Ah can hear you."

"Good, now do exactly-"

And then the door burst open and a very angry Sabertooth and Mystique charged in and shoved the Professor out of the way.

* * *

Charles gasped, and let go of Rogue's forehead.

"Chuck! What's going on?!" Logan demanded.

Rogue had stopped screaming, now only crying softly. She was still unconscious, a fact that worried Hank.

"The psyches are taking over her mind. The incident with Wanda left her unable to hold them back, and now they're causing havoc. Inside f her mind, she's being guarded by some of us, but the… less favorable psyches have broken in. It's an all out war inside her head, and if she doesn't win…" Charles Xavier said, looking down at Rogue and sighing.

* * *

Remy, having heard the Professor, grimaced. He didn't really know the girl, but he knew that she didn't deserve this.

"Den dere be _un_ question. How we gonna' 'elp de _fille_?" Remy spoke. (one, girl)

"I don't know Remy, I just don't know."

**(A/N: did you like it?!?!?!?! I'm working on the second part right now, so don't worry!)**


	9. Permanent Part 2

**Second part. I'm kind of annoyed that I added this event so early. 'Cuz I don't know what to do after it. Hmm… any ideas? I'm open for suggestions.**

**Chapter 8: Permanent Part 2**

_Is this the moment where _

_I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my_

_Broken promise that _

_You'll never see me cry_

_- "Permanent" by David Cook_

**CONTINUED**

"Rogue, darlin', can you hear me?" Logan asked Rogue quietly.

It'd been an hour since her screaming attack, and she had since become silent and unresponsive once more. Everyone was worried, and was taking shifts by her bed to make sure that nothing happened. No one had succeeded in getting through to her since Professor Xavier's trip into her mind.

Remy stood outside the door to the Med Bay, looking through the window at Rogue and the man she considered her father. He wondered why he even cared about the girl with two-colored hair. He didn't even know her. But when he saw her fighting Wanda and getting hurt, something had just flared up inside him and he knew he had to do something.

* * *

"Get out!" psych-Logan roared at psyche-Sabertooth and Mystique.

"This is none of your concern Logan," Mystique said.

"The hell it isn't!"

"You wanna fight, runt?" Sabertooth growled.

"Bring it on."

"No! We've got to, like, help Rogue!" Kitty screamed.

But Sabertooth and Wolverine were already fighting. Mystique calmly approached Rogue's crying form.

"You should listen to us Rogue. We know what's best for you. Those pathetic X-Men want _peace_, but you can rule the world, if that is what you want. You have the power, Rogue, let us show you how to use it."

* * *

"Have there been any changes Hank?" Logan asked uncertainly.

"No, Logan. She's stable, completely recessed into her mind. Her body is fine."

"What can we _do_ Hank?"

"I don't know, Logan, I don't know."

Remy, having heard their discussion, sighed. How were they supposed to help the girl if only her mind was the slightest bit affected by her condition? They couldn't wake her up, and the resident psychics couldn't get into her mind again.

Maybe all they could do was wait it out and make sure that no harm came to her if she happened to have another "attack" (as they were calling it).

But no, Remy LeBeau, master thief and conqueror of hearts, would not stand for that.

He would save her. He swore on all things good and holy, he would save her.

* * *

"Look at me, Rogue!" Mystique screamed.

Rogue had been looking at her feet, silent tears streaming down her face. She doesn't want to take over the world. She doesn't want to listen to this woman.

Mystique grabbed her chin and _forced_ her to look up.

"I am your mother! You look at me when I tell you to! And don't cry, you b----! Crying is weak!"

Rogue looked at her coldly.

"Forgive me, _mother_," she spat out.

Mystique only smiled with an evil glint in her yellow eyes.

**(A/N: So that's it for this chapter. Sorry about the late post, I had writer's block.)**


	10. Mad World

**Hey! Wassup my readers? Just want to give a shout out to Dholefire for helping me with plot ideas, so most of this is what she suggested to me! I'm still open for ideas from anyone, as well as any character you want to see (OCs welcome too). BTW, I don't know who originally sang "Mad World", I've only heard it by Adam Lambert.**

**Chapter 9: Mad World**

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_- "Mad World" by Adam Lambert_

**TWO ****HOURS LATER**

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and blinked twice.

"R-Rogue?! You're up mien Schweitzer?"

"Kurt?"

"Ja, it's me."

Rogue smiled softly.

"I'm going to go get ze Professor!"

_BAMF_

"Remy heard dat y' was awake, _chéri_."

"W-Who are you?"

"Aw, y' wound me, _chéri. _Y' don' remember dat Remy saved y' from da witch?"

"Y-You're the one who saved meh?"

"'Course _chéri, _I always rescue de damsels in distress," Remy said with a crooked smirk.

"Ah ain't no damsel in distress!"

"Sure y' are, _chéri._"

"If y' knew what was good fawh ya, you'd shut up, Swamp Rat."

"Swamp Rat?"

"Ah'm assumin' you're from New Orleans, ain't that right?"

"Dat's correct, _chéri_."

"Then you're a Swamp Rat."

"Remy's gonna take dat as a form of endearment."

Rogue fumed. This guy just couldn't get it into his head that she was insulting him!

"Remy, huh? Why are you talkin' in the third person?"

"Remy don' know what y' talking about, _chéri_."

"Quit callin' meh that! Ah'm not you're '_chéri_'!"

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Rogue," Professor Xavier said as he wheeled in with Kurt, Logan, Hank, and John.

"G'Day Rougey! I missed ya!" John shrieked with a grin.

Rogue grinned back.

"Hi Johnny, I missed you too."

John grinned wider, if possible, and ran over to envelope Rogue in a giant hug.

* * *

The blonde grinned at her father.

"It's almost ready, father."

"That's good to hear."

"I won't let you down."

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Knock it off Rogue. We're not here to have a hug-fest."

"Ah-Ah'm sorry. I just… He's mah friend."

"Not for long Rogue," Mystique said.

"Ah'll try harder Mama. But if I don't be friends with him, they'll suspect something."

"I want you to get closer to that New Orleans boy. He could be useful."

"But Mama-"

"You will do as I say!"

Rogue looked at the 'ground'.

"Yes, Mama."

* * *

Charles Xavier studied Rogue carefully. His last visit into her mind had worried him, and he didn't understand how she could've gotten her psyches under control without help.

"Rogue, are you sure that you're alright."

"Yes, Professor. Ah'm fahne."

Professor Xavier eyed her warily, but accepted her answer and turned to wheel out of the room. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him that something was wrong.

* * *

"You're going to get it, Remy LeBeau. Just you wait," the blonde murmured to herself before falling asleep.

**(A/N: Here's the chappie. Once again, I thank Dholefire for her amazing plot idea. Anyone wanna guess who the blonde lady is?)**


	11. Obsessed

**You know, I'm having fun with this story. Anyone else actually excited for 'The Last Airbender'? I mean, it's kinda annoying that it's just a redo of the cartoon, but oh well. You know what? It'd be SO AWESOME if M. Knight Shyamalan changed the ending to be Zutara! (Im grinning right now). Maybe I'll write a Zutara story next….**

_Thoughts, 'psyches', _normal

**Chapter 10: Obsessed**

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you._

_But I do all the time, _

_I do all the time_

_- "Obsessed" by Miley Cyrus_

Remy stared at his cup of coffee, not really concentrating on it, but instead on his thoughts. Why was he constantly thinking of that girl? What made him always want to be near her? And why the hell did he feel hurt whenever she rejected him?!

Was it just that she was a challenge? Getting the untouchable goth girl to fall for him? But that didn't explain the pang in his chest when she shoved him out of the way and ran for it.

"If you keep starin' at that coffee, it might just explode," a voice said from the doorway, and Remy turned to face the owner.

It was her, Rogue. He just couldn't stop staring at her, even though she was just in her pajamas.

"Stop starin' Swamp Rat!"

He snapped out of it and muttered an apology.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna offer meh some of that coffee?"

Remy moved out of the way and she got herself a mug of the hot black liquid.

"Why so quiet this mornin' Swamp Rat?"

"Nothin' _chéri_. Just don' wanna make y' angry so early."

Rogue felt bad. It wasn't that she hated him, not really. She just didn't feel comfortable with being close to anyone, especially not now.

"You don't realleh make meh that angry, Swamp Rat. Ah'm just not used to people always touchin' meh. Most ah the tahme everyone avoids meh lahke the plague."

"Well dat's just silly, _chéri_."

"Will you quit callin' me that?!"

Remy smirked.

"Sorry, _chéri_, but dat's not gonna happen."

* * *

The blonde woman stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was gorgeous, and she knew it. Her bright blue eyes sparkled, and her perfect pink lips curved into a smile.

"He'll be happy to see me," she said to herself.

"Come on! We've got to go _now_! Or father will be angry," her twin called from outside.

"Shut up!" She screamed back, but grabbed her bags and headed out nonetheless.

* * *

Rogue sat curled up on a chair in the library, reading a new book that Dr. McCoy had suggested to her. But even submerged in the story, she couldn't get a certain Cajun out of her mind.

_'Quit that, Rogue. You have a mission! We don't have time for your silly feelings!' _Mystique's psyche yelled at her.

_'Ah'm sorry, but I can't help it!' _She thought back.

_'You're lucky that I can use this to our advantage. I order you to find a weakness for every single inhabitant of this mansion, starting with Remy LeBeau. Get them all to trust you enough to tell you their greatest fears. And then, we will betray them. It's perfect!'_

Rogue sighed. She didn't want this at all. But she was powerless against the numerous psyches in her head.

_'That's right Rogue. You _will_ do as I say.'_

* * *

The car ride was silent for the most part. Neither of the twins wanted to talk to each other, and no others were coming on their mission.

The man, who was driving, broke the silence.

"What'll we do when we find him?"

"Kill him, of course! Unless he does exactly what I tell him to do, and then I just might look past his transgression."

"Why can't we just kill him?" The man whined. "He's an evil son of a b---- mutant."

"I know, Julien, but he could be a very valuable member of our Guild. And, it would be best if we weren't constantly having our missions intercepted by those stupid Thieves."

Julien mumbled curses to himself.

"Look, I agree that he's a bastard and his eyes disgust me, but he's great in b-"

"I don't want to hear that! EW!"

"You're acting like a little girl, Julien. I'm ashamed to call you my brother and I have _no_ idea how you call yourself an assassin."

"_I have no idea how you call yourself an assassin_ ," Julien mocked her. "How the hell could you sleep with that freak?! He tried to kill me!"

His sister shrugged.

"If he fights us, I'll let you kill him slowly," she promised.

Julien smiled a wicked grin.

"Wonderful."

* * *

Remy watched Rogue as she read.

_She's beautiful_, he thought to himself.

_Why are you acting like this Remy? She's just a girl. Nothing new,_ he scolded.

_That's not true and you know it._

How was this happening? First, he's obsessed with a girl, and now he's arguing with himself! Not to mention that he's losing!

"Are you gonna stare at meh all day?" Rogue called from her seat.

"_Non_, _chéri_. Jus' admirin' how _très beau _y' look." (very beautiful)

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she mumbled while blushing.

Remy smiled at her. Not a smirk or a lopsided grin, but a real genuine smile.

And Rogue smiled a real genuine smile back.

_'This is working out perfectly.'_

**_(A/N: _So I suppose it's okay to tell you that it is Belladonna. I mean, since I put Julien's name you probably figured it out if not already. If you're confused at all, just PM me and I'll explain as best as I can. I just realized that I had Remy kill Julien in Chapter 5, so let's pretend that he somehow survived. Okay?)**


	12. HeroHeroine

**I'm babysitting, and my "charge" is watching the Haunted Mansion, so I'm just sitting around. I'm getting less and less reviews, and that's kind of discouraging. **

**Chapter 11: Hero/Heroine**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

_- "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls_

"Level 8?! That's, like, _way_ too high, Mr. Logan! I'm only on level 5!" Kitty shrieked.

"Yes, but the whole team is helping you, Half Pint. Red and One Eye," at that a scoff was heard from Scott, "are individually on level 9, Elf's on level 6, and Rogue's on level 10."

"Level 10?! How did you get on Level 10!?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Ah practice every day at least once, Kit."

"It is pretty high, Logan," Scott said. "I'm not sure that, with the newer members, we should be running anything over Level 4."

"We can 'andle it," Remy growled.

"Yeah, shut up One Eye. They can handle it, they're not babies," Rogue agreed.

"Thanks, Roguey, it's nice to know that you believe in me!" John said with a grin.

"Alright, everyone head in," Logan announced, and everyone did just that.

"_Danger Room Team Session, Level 8. Begin Simulation_," a voice called.

The room turned to imitate a city street at night. Alleyways lined the sidewalks and there was a mist floating around, giving the area an eerie feeling.

Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Piotr, John, Remy, and Rogue stood in defensive positions, anticipating the "bad guys" that would inevitably appear.

Just then, a small robotic spider crawled out from an alley and approached the eight. Remy immediately charged a card and sent it at the spider, which exploded.

"Whoa! Totally cool power, Remy!" Kitty said.

"_Merci_, _petite_." (thank you, little one **(or something like that)**)

Kitty giggled.

"Focus, team," said Scott.

"What's our objective?" said Jean.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? Its capture the flag," said Logan from the control room.

"Capture the flag? _That's_ Level 8?!" said Kitty.

"It isn't for individual trainin'," said Rogue.

"Split up into teams, Scott and Jean are captains." Logan commanded and turned off the background so that they could see.

"I pick Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt," Scott said quickly.

"You know what? I'll pick the teams," said Logan. "Half Pint, Pyro, Stripes and One Eye against Elf, Pete, Gumbo and Red. No reading minds and no intentional mauling that may or may not cause death." **(meaning: Kitty, John, Rogue and Scott VS Kurt, Piotr, Remy and Jean; Jean can't read their minds to find the flag or figure out their plan, and attacks must be to disarm only)**

They split up and the background returned, this time as an alley outside of a dimly lit warehouse. Scott's team got the inside and Jean's got outside. John and Jean were chosen on their teams to protect the flag and all others were offense.

"Rogue, you find the flag. Kitty and I will distract the others," Scott said into his team communicator.

"Go after the flag, Kurt. Remy and Piotr will take care of the other team," Jean said into hers.

Rogue snuck outside, staying in the shadows. Scott's plan was genius. The other team would think that Kitty would be the one looking for the flag because of her powers. Likewise, they expected Kurt to go after their flag because Jean would pick the plan so obvious that she'd expect no one to suspect it.

Remy, who wasn't too far from his team's flag, heard footsteps. They were quiet enough that most wouldn't hear them, but he was the Prince of Thieves, he was trained for this. But he couldn't figure out who it was. He assumed it was Kitty, since that was the most likely person for Scott to assign to go after the flag.

Rogue peaked around the corner of the warehouse, and didn't see anyone.

_'Don't get the flag yet, Rogue. Absorb as many as you can,' _Mystique's psyche whispered to her.

_'No! I have to get the flag! They'll suspect something if I just go around absorbing people! I'll do it while they're asleep.'_

Remy saw Rogue, and noticed that she was momentarily distracted. He smirked and snuck up behind her.

"What y' doin' _chéri_?" He whispered in her ear, making her jump and swiftly turn around to face him.

"Ah'm about to kick your ass!" She whisper-screamed.

"_Non_, Remy don' t'ink y' are."

"Ah wouldn't be so sure."

Rogue threw a punch at Remy's face, but he easily dodged it and threw in a back flip.

"Show off," Rogue grumbled.

Remy smirked and threw a charged card at her. She jumped out of the way, but was still forced back a few feet and up against the wall. When the smoke cleared, Remy was already pinning her to the warehouse. Rogue struggled to get free, but he was just too strong. She resigned herself to glaring at him.

"What was dat about kickin' Remy's a--?"

"Shut up, Swamp Rat. You're still just a cocky son of a-"

"Now, now, don' go insultin' Remy's _mere_ dat _he_ don' even know," Remy said with a slight frown. (mother, the second italicized word is emphasized)

_I wish I didn't know my mother_, Rogue thought to herself.

_'I can hear you, Rogue. Absorb him or you'll be sorry.'_

Rogue put on a seductive smile, and Remy was quick to return one.

"Ah'm sorry, _Remy_," she purred. "Do ya want me to _kiss _it better?"

Remy, either unaware of her uncontrollable absorbing powers or in the middle of a serious memory lapse, leaned in slowly.

"_Oui_."

And she kissed him on the lips.

**(A/N: there you go! the ending was going to be different, but then I changed it. There is your prize, rougelover321. I expect 6 reviews on this chapter or I won't update.)**


End file.
